melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Drill (song)
"Fire Drill" is the unreleased song only played at the end credits of the K-12 film released by Melanie Martinez on September 6, 2019 and a rumoured bonus track. Theme The theme of this song is what would her classmates do if there was a fire drill. Would they run? Say bye to their families? Post about it? Lyrics Intro Uh, mm, mm, mm Uh, uh, mm, mm, uh, uh 1 I never fit into any category, always deemed an outcast Since I was in Sunday School and all the cool kids said I was weird It's exactly the same, they say: "Why do you dress that way? Why do you act that way? Why don't you dress like me?" So is that what you really wanna say to me? You playin' games with me Tellin' me you're for my kind, still, you abandon me Color me worse tonight, paintin' a picture that's false You must not know my heart, but I know it isn't your fault You live in a world and you clutch, you don't get out very much Livin' in the fake world, full of facades and chaotic behavior You pull the lever for fun, your fire, then you just run Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm tryna live my own life Be present more, and so should you, it's alright to 2 Cryin' inside 'Cause nothin' I say ever comes alright We're on the same side If I'm honest with you, you just run and hide I'm bad at public speaking But I'm speaking now so hear me out (Shut up) I personally believe that everyone is fully capable Of more than what they're doing, all of the bullying All of the screwing around with people they don't even really know, oh (Blah, blah, blah) Eatin' a hate soufflé, and an angry bit of sorbet All 'cause you were bored one day Losing your wits and your graves Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit Would you stay bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm tryna live my own life Be present more, and so should you, it's alright to Break I'm not the government I'm not the fucked up men I'm not a part of anything that is hateful Love is seeping out my pores, I don't hold anger anymore Even for people who hide, I'm the trainee (Okay) I'm not the government I'm not the fucked up men (Gross) I'm not a part of anything that is hateful Love is seeping out my pores, I don't hold anger anymore Even for people who hide, I'm the trainee Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit? Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm tryna live my own life Be present more, and so should you, it's alright to Outro I'm getting out of here Trivia *It's a song that has yet to be officially released as of 09/06/2019. Category:Bonus Tracks